


Her Beauty

by KayLG



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I don't know how this happened, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayLG/pseuds/KayLG
Summary: Her beauty is her Heart





	Her Beauty

Her beauty is her heart  
Its glow is warm and bright  
Some say that it’s her darkest part  
But they have never seen her light

Her flame used to be young and free  
Now hidden from the prying eye  
A scared little girl changed glee for steel  
She built her walls so high

Her love is like an ocean wave  
Gentle, encompassing yet powerful and strong  
Happiness is all she’d crave  
Destroyed by making her feel wrong

Her love is strength and guidance, too  
Leading from her darkened past  
A smile from him and “I love you”  
Are sun rays in the curses cast

Her eyes aren’t windows to her soul  
They’re bigger, deeper, coldness and heat  
Happiness and pain, a lioness on the prowl  
A sunrise, horizon, a whole world on two feet

Her gaze can be piercing, a smoldering flame  
But loving and gentle all the same  
If she gifts you her love, her heart, mind and soul  
Be assured it’s eternal and never let go

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've been asked, the lyrical 'he' is Henry.


End file.
